


Tease

by Mae (sherlollytime)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollytime/pseuds/Mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Pond hates what she did last year. Using Rory as her rebound, then snogging Sam Gardner wasn't her best plan. Rose Tyler's calling her a slut, and Martha Jones is calling her names. <br/>Basic.<br/>Then there's a kid she's never seen before, Oliver "John" Smith. He wears suspenders and oxfords and before she knows it- she's falling in love. Can she overcome her public name? Can she learn to love again? <br/>Tease by sherlollytime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story! If you want to read it on the iPad or iPhone, you can go onto my Wattpad (galaxy_road) and see my story!

"You're such a little slut."

"No need to be so crude."

"Well you are, tramp."

"Technically, a slut and a tramp are two different things. A slut is someone who has many casual sexual partners whilst a tramp is someone who travels on foot to beg or whose in search of work. Not the same thing."

"Technically, I don't care. You're a slut, a whore."

"And you're examples of that are?"

"You lost your virginity to Aaron Jackson, then dumped him, hooked up with you're best friend Rory Williams, and then got together with Sam Gardner."

"Does it really sound that bad?"

"You sound like you're a slut if that's what you mean."

"Okay. I can deal with that."

 

\- "River, do you hate me?" Amy asked her friend, pulling on a strand of her auburn hair. They were sitting on Amy's bed, doing homework. It was fall of senior year, and both girls wished that they were free of studying. "I don't hate you, Amy. I just feel bad for all those boys who did like you." River sighed and closed her Algebra book. There was no use studying for something she already knew she was going to fail. "You know that girl in our History Civ class? The one whose going out with that Rickey guy?" "Oh! You mean the blonde one, Rose? Haven't you heard that her best friend, David, is jealous of them?" "Really?" Amy leaned forward, pressing her nails farther into the bed spread. "That's besides the point. Tell me, what happened with Rose?" River sat up on the bed and grabbed a maroon pillow. "Rose called me a slut and a tramp." "She did not!" River gasped, clasping Amy's hand. "She did! Apparently the whole school knows about Aaron, Rory and Sam." Amy looked downcast into her book. She didn't mean for it to happen, sometimes she could be a little compulsive. Making out with Sam seemed like a good idea at the time. "Aw, honey," River wrapped her arms around her friend, rubbing her back gently. Tears overflowed Amy's cheeks and both girls sat a bit closer. They were happy for each others company. "If that repulsive rat comes near you again, I'll snitch to my cousin Donna. You know how Rose's parents are great inventors, they could lose the source of their income." Amy hiccuped, and started to giggle. The thought of River gossiping to Donna wasn't hard to believe. Donna was a local reporter, if anyone could track down the latest story, it was her. "You really don't have to do that, I already have a lot on my plate. I'm paired with Martha Jones in Chem, I don't know how I'm going to keep up. She flies through our labs with no problem and I'm left deciding whether or not to put in the sulfur." She explained, wiping her nose on the end of her sleeve. River made a face, gross. Embarrassed, Amy turned away for a moment. She had forgotten one of River's pet peeves. They interlocked hands, a way of telling each other "It's okay." For some reason, Amy felt a little tingle go up her spine. River was a mere centimeter away, and of course, as usual, she was breathing heavily. For a moment, Amy felt as though she could just lean in a plant a chaste kiss on her best friend's lips. She shook that thought away. "David and I got paired for English." River squealed, shaking her fists in the air. David was River's long time crush, and they were starting to become great friends. Amy smiled brightly, even though she was slightly disappointed. If David started to hang out with them, she feared she would spend less time with River. "That's great!" Amy said, lying blatantly. It was always better to lie to River, than to tell her what was going on. River didn't always have an empathy switch. "But, that girl,Clara, you know brown hair, brown eyes, gorgeous?" You're gorgeous, Amy wished she could say. Instead, she nodded her head slightly. "Well she got paired with Christopher and she was looking straight at us the whole entire time. Shooting daggers into my head, that slut." Amy winced, the conversation with Rose was still on her mind. River noticed, and muttered an apology. "Then, at the end of class, Clara walked up to Mr. Capaldi. She started to talk with him, and of course he closed the door when everyone was out. I think she wants us to switch seats." River rolled her eyes and proceeded to talk about how Clara seemed to suck it up to the teacher, it was no surprise if she started screwing him. Amy heard about fifty percent of what River was saying, the rest seemed garbled, as though she talking underwater. She couldn't keep her eyes off her lips. Well, more like her face, but yes, importantly, her lips. They were red, really red, like blood. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and green, they were hypnotizing. Her curls, the blonde curls that Amy loved, were up in a bun, only some tendrils were hanging down. To say River was beautiful would be an understatement. "Are you listening?" River asked impatiently, tucking a tendril of hair out of her face. Amy's eyes diverted from her face and down to the maroon pillow she was holding. "Uh, yes. Sorry." Rolling her eyes, River stroked Amy's outstretched palm. "So, you see, I can't say I saw them screwing. That would be wrong, but, they were touching each other! Should I snitch?" River's eyes pleaded for an answer. "Well," Amy started, picking up her hand and placing it on River's forearm. She began to stroke it. "If I were touching you like this, would you snitch?" She asked, earnestly. "Mmh, uh, no." River said, looking a smidgen uncomfortable. Amy picked up her hand to River's bicep. "Would you snitch?" River took a shaky breathe and let out a no. Hooking her hand in River's armpit, Amy let her fingers wiggle. River bellowed. Yes, bellowed. She shook with laughter and filled the whole room with a brightness that can only be described as bliss. Her laugh was so hearty, it was warm like ambrosia, or the sun, River fought back, hooking her fingers under Amy's armpit. Amy, on the other hand, screeched so loudly, the room seemed to vibrate. And, like the children they were, started a tickle war. * * * She noticed the boy one day, as she was forced to sit in the back. This was a big deal, no one was ever told to sit in the back. Mr. Capaldi was the nicest teacher out there, even though he might've been the craziest. Amy begrudgingly took a seat next to the boy in suspenders. He looked nice enough. Class, as usual, was boring the hell out of her. They were learning about World War II, to help them with their assigned reading books. "And so, class, World War II started in 1943." Everyone else in class was staring in their notebooks, the only attentive student was Clara Oswald. Somehow, she managed to take both of Mr. Capaldi's classes. That little slut, Amy mused. "No. That's wrong. World War II, started in 1939. You're completely off." A voice spoke from the mass of students. "Mr. Smith, I don't believe that you're right. All the evidence is in this booklet, that I handed out to you and the whole class. Are you saying, that the most printed out booklet of World War II, has a misprint?" Mr. Capaldi sneered, walking across the rows to the boy in the suspenders. Amy's heart was beating out of her chest, she hoped that the Smith boy wasn't wrong. "Well, now we know you're not a History teacher." Smith said smoothly, readjusting the bowtie he wore. A bowtie and suspenders? Amy almost vomited, it was a fashion crisis. Although, Smith wore it well. He was a bit cute, Amy had to admit. "Would you care to discuss this over detention, Mr. Smith?" Mr. Capaldi smirked, he had officially won. Order to the court! "No, I don't care to discuss this with you. A good English teacher is thrilled by an error, a misprint. An excellent English teacher would discuss it with the class. Apparently, you are neither of those things." The class laughed (except for Clara, she was glaring daggers) and there was a gleam in Smith's eyes. That little fucker. Amy couldn't help to admire him. Mr. Capaldi was unfazed, and decided to move on. "Okay, class. Next topic, projects. Would anyone like hand out these sheets?" Clara raised her hand exuberantly, the teacher's pet she was. He picked her (of course) and Clara practically skipped through the aisles. "I have picked you're partners for this project, and yes, you must follow the guidelines." Plonk. Clara slammed the paper onto Smith's desk, as though it was snail or some disgusting vermin. He didn't seem to notice, as he was tying his shoe in the process. Clara tripped. So he did notice. Amy was beginning to like the boy more and more. "Smith and Pond. Remember class, I am picking random partners. Smith and Pond, come up here." Amy slowly made her way up to the front of the classroom. She was handed a lined notebook. "John Smith." The Smith boy pulled out his hand. Amy took it, blushing a bit. "I'm Amy Pond." "Yeah, I know." Amy was surprised, yet a bit happy he did know who she was. But, what if he knew who she was because of her slut status? The bell rang. "So, want to meet at my house? I have a car, I could drive you to and from?" Amy asked. John just nodded and headed back to his locker. Amy was really looking forward to this.


End file.
